Slave, nothing more, nothing less
by The Mystery Guy
Summary: Link is a slave to Ghirahim and Demise, not only that, but a sex slave. He wants to stay strong, but the temptation of giving up is starting to appeal to him. What left is there to fight for? YAOI NO LIKE? NO READ.
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI. Boy x boy. Rape. Torture. No like? Fuck off I'm not going to deal with your bull, and I'm already tired of receiving hate mail because of past things I have wrote. **

**Firstly, this is one of my first attempts, don't hate me.**

He couldn't hold back his crying as much as he could stop the sun from rising. It was nearly impossible... He was surely going to be punished if he didn't stop, but he couldn't stop the hopeless tears from falling down his bruised cheeks. There was a shift in the bed and Link curled in on himself tighter than before, the blankets suddenly thrown off his naked form allowing the cold air to bite into his abused flesh.

Ghirahim growled grabbing the blonde by his wrist and forcing him to roll over to face the pale faced demon.

"M-master!" Link cried out at the force on his wrist threatening to break the bone in two. "Master! Stop! P-Please!" The young blonde cried out.

"You wish to cry than I shall give you a valid excuse." Ghirahim yelled. Link screamed as he hear the bone break sending new waves of searing agony through his body. The grip on his wrist was released and he held it close to his chest, sobbing louder than before. Ghirahim loved it when he cried, it gave him an excuse to hurt his slave.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He whispered his dull voice unknown to even himself.

"You worthless rat! I give you food, I give you a nice warm bed! And how do you thank me?" Ghirahim blindly shoved the boy off the bed with great force sending him into the nightstand then the floor.

Link used his good hand to clutch the back of his head where blood beaded and spilled into his hair turning the dirty blonde color into a red. Tears fell freely from his tired blue eyes and he looked up hesitantly to the demon hovering over him.

"How tragic, look what you made me do Skychild." Ghirahim said with a small barely noticeable smile. "Oh how you just love getting yourself in trouble am I correct?" A soft chuckle bounced around the room. "Come here child. Do not fear, for my wrath is now diminished."

Link did as he was told only because he didn't want to be hurt again. He stood in front of his master, he could practically feel the chocolate brown eyes gazing over his battered body. He wore no clothing and had not even a blanket to cover himself with, so the demon was free to look anywhere he wanted.

Without warning, the demon lord forced Link onto the bed and he gently laid him on the soft sheets.

"Such sweet innocence... you are lucky tonight. Master would've gotten the whip if he was here." Link flinched at the word, the weapon was the demon's favorite. Oh how it hurt though... the condition he was currently in was all thanks to the demons and the whip, but they used the excuse that he was rebelling, and Demise hated rebellion more than Hylia. Any excuse to make him hurt and cry and scream.

The young teen flinched as Ghirahim kissed down his neck, his body frozen from dread and fear.

"So do tell me..." The demon hummed against Link's stomach. "Why were you crying." Link bit his lip nervously as freezing hands pushed his thighs up giving Ghirahim better access to what he loved the most.

"I was crying because..." Link's breath hitched in his throat as cold fingers made their way to his entrance.

"Continue..." Ghirahim smiled as he pushed a finger inside the boy.

"B-Because..." Link gasped at the feeling of the finger thrusting in and out of him, just the thought of what was coming next made him grow hard.

"Because?" Ghirahim asked smiling wider pressing further and further, inserting more digits along the way. Link bit his lip and closed his eyes, just thankful Demise wasn't here. Ghirahim was much smaller that Demise, and Ghirahim at least prepared him better. His bottom still hurt from Demise...

"I-I..." He hesitated again earning a swift slap across his face. "I want to go home!" He sobbed out pressing his hands to his face and sobbing loudly. "I... I hate it here!" He screamed out. Ghirahim only chuckled and removed his fingers, lining himself with Link's entrance.

"But here, there are no burdens to hold. All you have to do is do what you're told. Once you fully submit to us, there will be no more work, no more pain, just sweet immortality laced with blissful peace." Ghirahim whispered into that pointed ear.

"No..." He whispered back. "I c-can't..."

"I see." Ghirahim chuckled and thrust into the teen beneath him earning a cry of pain. "One day, I promise you will realize your fate. There is no need for a hero, you _failed_. Nothing will change that. You signed the contract, you are ours for eternity, you wasted your life for your "friends" who don't even try to help. They _hate_ you Link, and the sooner you see that, the sooner you will be happy again." Ghirahim thrust in again and again until he found the spot inside the boy that drove him crazy.

Link's chest thrust into the air as a moan escaped those lips, the demon smirked as he angled himself to hit the spot again and again.

"M-Master!" Link moaned, the temperature of his body went up as his courage went down. He was a pet to these demons! No, pets get treated better, pets don't walk naked down the halls because his masters refuse to give him any clothing. He was a toy. Not only that, he was a sex toy. And he despised every second of everyday, just the worry if he would be fucked in the hall, or be bent over the table and toyed with at dinner, or anything else the demons could do!

He was at their mercy and he hated it, but he was losing hope in himself. What was the point in fighting? Ghirahim was right...

"Master! I'm going to... going to..." He panted feeling his peak rise until it felt like he'd explode. How could he take anymore? He was about to come, when a hand gripped the base of his member leaving it sore and weeping. Link grimaced and whined looking to his master questionably.

"I think I'm going to make you beg for it Skychild." Ghirahim smirked evilly.

"Master... please..." The boy whined dropping to the pillows below.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ghirahim laughed at the pitiful state of the child.

"Master please! I'm sorry for waking you up with my foolish sobbing... it was weak of me and I shouldn't have done it. Please have mercy and let me come." The ex-hero finished his plea with a whimper.

"Well, I am a merciful lord after all..." Ghirahim smiled thrusting into the boy again. "So, I'll tell you what, you can come after I come first." The demon smiled cruelly to the boy below him who did nothing but nod his head.

After a few more thrusts Ghirahim released his load, pulling out of the boy and letting him go as well, falling to the bed next to the blonde boy who was sitting uncomfortably.

"Go on, make yourself come, you want it so bad." Ghirahim mocked running his tongue along the ear of the boy. Link trembled and his good hand made it down to his sore member, and slowly he began to stroke. The boy bit his lip ad he moved his hand along his own shaft, willing himself to come.

Ghirahim watched in amusement as the child- still embarrassed- stroked himself. Eventually, Link was able to release, and he hid his face in shame.

"Now now child, what is there to be upset about? It is only natural." Ghirahim pulled Link close to himself where he held the human close and rocked him back and forward. The teen started to cry softly again feeling some sort of security in his enemy's arms. Maybe submitting to them wouldn't be so bad after all...

Link fell asleep in the demon's arms not caring that it was his enemy who was holding him.

* * *

Link awoke with a startled cry as blinding sunlight hit his face.

"No..." His raspy voice gasped. "No no no!" He had overslept, no doubt Demise was pissed. He hated it when his servants were late, and no doubt Demise had the ropes and whip ready. "No! Goddess please!" He begged to the air. "No more..."

The next few minutes were spent doubled over as tears fell freely down his face. He didn't want to be punished... he didn't want to even go out there either. But he had to.

The teen wiped the tears from his face, slipping out of the protection of the blankets. He then walked numbly down the hall where bokoblins freely pinched his behind and taunted him. Link hated this. He truly was helpless. He wished he could have at least a pair of shorts to cover himself with. With sad eyes he looked to the giant doors which lead to the throne room.

Link swallowed the nervous lump in his throat before opening one and slipping inside.

"You are late." Three words, three simple words that seemed to pierce his soul. He bowed his head in silent submission to the demon king and the demon lord sitting in their thrones with smirks plastered on their faces.

"I say we punish him." The demon lord spoke up, Link didn't have to look up to see the smile.

"Agreed. Get it." A soft snap echoed through the room and the child flinched at the sound, beyond nervous for what was going to happen next.

"Fifty lashes should suffice. If you choose to collapse at any given point, I will assume you are trying to fight and I will add more and more lashes. Am I understood?" Demise's low voice boomed loudly. "Well? Speak."

"Yes Master." The young teen turned and left his back open to the pain that was about to be inflicted. _It's all about self-control..._ He told himself. _Will yourself to stay standing._

**Swish!**

He silently braced himself.

**Crack!**

A yelp escaped him as he was struck with the burning rope.

"One down, 49 left." Ghirahim chuckled.

**Should I continue with the story? Or do you all want me to stop?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I will try to respond to ALL anonymous reviews. If you gave an anonymous review please look for the name you used.**_

**Sorry guys, internet got knocked out. Otherwise, would've been updated four days ago. **

**Dedicated to my girl in America. ;) she knows who she is, and I dedicate this to her because 1. She's awesome at writing stories, (Psst, go look for _chocolatepiewithcookiecrumbs_) 2. She just lost her house and kitten. :( Love ya girl and stay strong. :)  
**

**AND AS SHE POINTED OUT: You all think I could be just another fangirl, well no. I am a fan(boy? guy? What do I call myself?!) but I am also strait, so I guess I am one of the few strait boys who write about these things :) And I don't know anything from experience either, don't go making those assumptions. **

**_Wolfli: _Don't worry, I'm the same way :) And I know my girl is to, there shall be no judgement here. ****Thanks for the review :)**  
**_  
Igee:_Well good news then because this isn't going to be all about torture, but there will be a few scenes since Link is the hero and he is with his enemies after all. Thanks for the review :)**

_**The**__** Stranger:**_**Ok, I'll think about adding it in future chapters. Thanks for the review :)**

_**Guest:**_**I shall! ****Thanks for the review :)**

_******Buggy: **_****** I promise I wont leave you hanging! ****Thanks for the review :)**

_******The Stranger:**_******The same stranger? lol Anyway, yes, I will continue :D ****Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

That night he tossed and turned on the cold wooden floor. Ghirahim didn't want his sheets bloody so he sent the boy to sleep on the floor where he shivered. His back was so tender and so sore that even air hurt him. His entire body wasn't as sore but still tender from the bruises that littered his frame.

A black eye, a bruised stomach, a few broken ribs (his right wrist was still broken as well) and all because he couldn't stand up and fight the pain, those awful searing lashes. He wanted his old life back.

He remembered _those _days. The days where he thought his life sucked but he knew now how lucky he was then.

_It's funny, _Link thought to himself. _The day before I was captured, I stubbed my toe on the desk and was like, 'This is the worst day of my life!' How wrong I was..._

"Skychld..." Ghirahim's deceivingly silky voice ran through the air. "The smell of your blood is driving me... insane." The boy gulped and moved closer to the wall.

Ghirahim chuckled. "Struggling is futile your know. You remind me a lot of myself when I was a young demon." Link's ears perked up slightly as he listened closer. "Yes, I did rebel master when he slaughtered my parents in front of me and kidnapped me. I was just like you, I owned nothing. Not a scrap of anything. Then I gave in. Oh how my life changed! I was healed, given as much food as I could stand, given magic, a room, clothes, everything. It can be yours too. Just give in. Bow to us."

Link visibly shook his head.

"You can't change the fact that she died. Move on. Why would you worship a dead goddess?" The demon lord scoffed.

"She'd do the same for me!" He burst out suddenly, now burning with anger.

"Oh please. Get your mind out of the sky and face reality. You aren't her first hero. There was one before you. Same spirit, name, body, different soul."

"What are you talking about?" Link gulped wincing as he moved slightly.

"Yes, he was imprisoned I believe. Tortured, yet still unbreakable. Hylia thought that would make him stronger. Well as a young demon I met him in the crowds of Hyrule-"

"Hyrule? Where's that?"

"You're in Hyrule. The entire surface was known as Hyrule, until you ridiculous humans changed it. Anyways, there was a castle town, some place named Kakariko, Ordon, and many others. He saved Hyrule and blah blah blah. But, the King of the demonic realm plotted his attack. He framed the hero for many deeds making it so the hero got imprisoned. On his 23rd birthday, the princess who is the ancestor to your goddess freed him. Her name was also Zelda." Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "The only reason was for him to fight the Demon King, and he accepted. The princess was soon killed, and Hylia came to the land to bestow her blessing to the hero. She then scattered the skies with your stupid Loftwings, but she always kept close to the red one. I remember her swooping down on the crimson one, the hero's amazed look as the guards tried to shoot her down." Ghirahim paused.

"That's all fake." Link scoffed crossing his arms and almost instantly regretting the movement. "How did we end up in the sky then huh? Why isn't this in any of our books?" Link asked.

"You ask too many questions child." Ghirahim sighed. "So she gave him back his sword, but it was different than before because she had taken her divine knowledge and placed it into the blade so it may guide him. She ran like the coward she was, and the hero fought my master. I watched as master stabbed him in the stomach yet he did not falter. And so suddenly master was gone. The hero stumbled to a rock where he separated the land creating Skyloft and he soon died. So you see? Hylia did not once care about her hero to save his life."

"But it doesn't make any sense!" The fallen hero yelled. "Zelda loved me!"

"No she used you!" Ghirahim yelled back. "If another girl on the island was captured would you have cared?"

"Yes-"

"Wrong! You would've put your head in the ground and hid. She used you! If you would've died, she would've made a new hero, she would've just let you die just like the one before you. She never loved you and the one before you thought the same thing you do now."

Ghirahim looked to the corner, his nose twitched as the light essence of water and traces of salt reached his nose. "Pathetic."

"Well I'm sorry but I _am_ a human! I _do_ have emotions! I had a home and you took it from me! You took everything!"

"But you would've done the same if the battle was in your favor, except you would've taken my life. We didn't take yours." Ghirahim sighed as the boy only cried harder. "How old are you boy? 18? Definitely not 20."

"I'm 15." Link replied faintly.

"15? Wow. Hylia was not nice to you. The last hero was 21. He was a man, yet you are a boy! A child even!" Ghirahim chuckled. "Come here boy. I will wrap your wounds so blood doesn't stain my floor." Ghirahim casually stood making his way to the door. He stopped and looked the the boy who was struggling to get up. The demon lord patiently waited, finally helping the boy to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Link had made it to the throne room fifteen minutes early which surprised the demons.

"Well hero. I see my punishment has gotten through to you." Demise grumbled. The smell of blood and dirt was definitely noticed by both demons. Revenge was still eating Demise away and the demon King wanted nothing more than to beat the hero to death. "Today you will clean the floors, my swords, and you will feed the chu chus. Now get out of my sight." Demise waved his hand and watched at the hero took a painful bow and left. But he would not kill the hero. Link was of great use to them.

"Master?" Ghirahim asked noticing the thought in the King's eyes.

"Progress Ghirahim. He bowed without being commanded and he did not grumble about his chores. See to it an outfit is made for preparation. His day is coming he wont resist it now."

"Yes master." Ghirahim couldn't hide the smirk.

"I want it like yours but black. He is still a slave and here only for my pleasure. I want to see every curve on his body as if he wore nothing at all." Demise commanded.

"I will work on it immediately. I also request for him to have a bath tonight. Last night when I was sleeping with him, I couldn't erase the stench from my nose."

"Fine. He is in need of one. It has been three weeks since his last bath." Demise agreed. Silence floated through the air as both demons just sat there watching bokoblins scurry about on the polished golden floors.

"Master..." Ghirahim stood from his seat and made his way over to his master. "I see you are upset, is there... _anything_ I can do to make you feel better?"

"I knew you wouldn't wait much longer." Demise scoffed. "On your knees." And Ghirahim obeyed with a grin of victory.

* * *

Link had just finished feeding the yellow chu chus. He hated the damn things that sparked with electricity when he neared. The problem with feeding chu chus is that you have to stick the food into their jelly bodies and push it to their center. Link did admit it was pretty neat watching the food break down to nothing in mere seconds.

Demise only gave him this job as punishment, a way of torture, but Demise didn't know that Link figured out a trick. He would just force all chu chus of the same colors together and he would feed one big one instead of dozens of tiny ones.

Without a second thought he stumbled out of the dark glowing room and into the bright glamorous hallways filled with statues and golden frames. The carpet was blood red, the walls white as snow, and everything else was platinum, gold, or silver. There were even crystal chandeliers hanging from the tall ceilings. But he could look at the decor later, right now he needed to report back to Demise.

The teen itched at the bandaged around his torso, the seemingly soft material was now leaving angry marks along his stomach and chest. Every step was a wave of searing pain but he could make it. He had to. Just the fact that he could be raped then and there was enough motivation to keep him going.

His heavily bandaged hand almost reached the door when it disappeared and another door reappeared in front of him.

"You stink Skychild, Master commanded a bath." Link sighed at his masters voice and dropped his hand.

"You could at least warn me before you move me to another part of the castle." Link stated.

"Oh please. I'd like to keep the excitement in your life." Link bit his tongue wanting to say something but going against it. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on in."

"But this is your private..." Link trailed off in realization. They were giving him a taste of luxury in order to turn him faster. No! He would not give up no matter what.

Before he knew it, the boy was pushed into the room and the door was closed and locked. The boy sighed and scratched his head. He had never been in here before. How would he know where everything was? Or even what to use?

_Whatever..._ He thought. _I guess I'll just rinse off._ The teen turned around and let his jaw drop as he took in the sight around him. Sure he was expecting luxury but this was beyond luxury.

The floor was made of white marble, the walls covered in crimson wall paper with white diamonds along the edges. The bathtub (more like swimming pool) was gold with red rupees along the top. There were counters along the walls that held bottles of who-knew-what in them. And just to complete the room, there was a golden chandelier hanging over the tub, holding candles that smelt like cinnamon.

There were no words that could describe the room he was standing in. Alone, this room would make Link a millionaire. He'd have rupees to throw away. Hell, his great-grandchildren would never work a day in their lives.

"Well Skychild, stop your gawking and get in." The teen jumped out of his skin as he saw Ghirahim sitting in the steaming hot water casually sipping red wine. Or maybe it was blood.

"It's just... I mean... H-How did...?"

"Magic," Ghirahim started taking a sip of his drink. "Is truly a glorious thing. While I was stalking you, I'd just snap my fingers and I replace the horrid green rupees I found with the glamorous silver, gold, and red."

"So that's why my pockets got so heavy..." Link muttered thinking back.

"Well anyways come here and rinse the filth from your body. Then afterwards we'll have dinner." The demon lord smiled and flicked his hair from his face, but of course, it fell back in place. "Your eye... it's disgusting. Come here." Link was hesitant before he walked forward.

"Why would you heal me? I'm just a stupid human after all."

"No, you're _my_ stupid human. There is a difference." Ghirahim chuckled snapping his fingers. "And I don't think master wants blood all over his carpet."

Link winced as his skin was suddenly forcefully stretched in order to heal faster, the bruises along his body dissolved into nothing. And just like that, he wasn't hunched over in pain, his eye wasn't swollen shut anymore. It felt amazing. This was the first time in the demon's care that he was healed fully. Not even a scratch was on his skin any more.

"Now Skychild come here and wash the blood off of yourself. I know somewhere under that filth is blonde hair." Ghirahim motioned for the boy to sit next to him. Link obeyed, slowly walking to the edge before dipping his foot into the clear, warm, relaxing water. Link sighed peacefully as his muscles relaxed and the usual sticky feeling was replaced by warm water, rinsing the dirt and body fluid off of him.

Link jumped as a cold gel was spread across his back. "Don't be alarmed, I am only rinsing you of your blood." The boy sighed and enjoyed the feeling of his back being rubbed by smooth delicate fingers. But even in the warm water, Ghirahim's fingers were still as cold as ice.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why do you let me live?" Link asked suddenly staring at the water below.

"Well not to be cruel but you are a trophy, a prize any demon would want as their own. You are worth more rupees than this entire mansion. But I do admit that I _have_ grown attached to your presence, and I simply adore that smile you own. You truly are a precious gem." Ghirahim sighed stroking the blonde hair beneath him. "And to put the cherry on top, your body is so..." Ghirahim licked his lips. "_Delicious_."

Link shuttered at this hating how the demon said that word.

* * *

"Sorry we are late master." Ghirahim bowed in the dining room. "Link here couldn't hold back his true desires."

Link bit his tongue. _Oh yes Ghirahim. Getting raped while taking a bath, that's been my life long dream. Before I'd go to bed as a child, I'd lay there and think, 'Wow... I really want someone to rape me in the tub tomorrow.' Yeah, this totally made my day._

"Skychild, you should eat while you still can. Dinner after all is served." Ghirahim smirked.

**Review because the more I get, the more inspired I become.**

**Seriously people, just say "HEY!" and I'll be fine with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I will try to respond to ALL anonymous reviews. If you gave an anonymous review please look for the name you used.**_

**I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER FIVE TIMES. AND I STILL THINK IT SUCKS. *groan* Whatever. Probably redo it anyways. NOTHING can make me feel good about this chapter. NOTHING AT ALL! I mean...**

**Wait...**

**Is that...**

**THE ICE CREAM TRUCK?!**

**I WILL POST THIS NOW AND GET ICE CREAM!**

* * *

After dinner the hero was allowed to explore the castle. He chose the bathroom because even with the candles blown out, the room still glowed mysteriously. It was beautiful actually. In the dark, you could make out every detail of the room through the small blue glow.

The bathroom was only for higher class demons and the last human on Earth. It had a full length mirror that took up an entire wall. There was a toilet and small bucket to bathe and everything was just a dull grey color. No chandeliers, no diamonds or rupees in the walls, just plain old grey. This room was meant for a status below king.

The boy had locked the door shut and turned the lights out sitting on the floor just staring at his reflection through the glow.

He could see them.

He could see the marks on his skin where the demons' jagged teeth bit into him. He could see the bruises along his body in the shape of fingers, he could see where they kissed him, where they licked him, he could see it all.

In the mirror, he could see claw marks on his hips and down his thighs when Demise got careless and raped the boy from boredom. He could see the tear streaks where the moisture leaked every time they used and abused him.

He could see the words they hissed at him...

_Whore... Failure... __Bitch... __F__ilthy... Slut... Coward..._

The words and wounds stained him and into the reflection he could see them all, their disgusting faces sneering and glaring at him, yet when he looked to his arms and legs, there were no scars, scratches, he saw the outside, what everyone saw.

On the outside he looked like a regular teenage boy, but through the mirror you could see every sin. His flaws, his failure, the dirt that littered him...

At moments like this, he was glad he was alone with his thoughts.

He was terrified to go out there, to go to bed later because he knew, eventually they would make him dirtier than before. Before, he would look forward to going to sleep, because when he slept he could escape the events of the day and he could find peace, but he can't sleep peacefully anymore.

Nightmares invaded his mind, his only escape was crushed by fear of what happened to his body while he slept...

He was willing to face the biggest monsters, he was willing to go into situations with his head held high, but that was before all this. Who would want a hero who was impure anyways? He wasn't cut out for things like this.

_Ghirahim's right. Hylia never cared about me. She knew all this would happen yet she persisted. If she is the creator then why create demons? Why not just let the humans live in peace? No, to make things interesting, she just **had** to let demons roam freely. _Link thought. _Then again they don't care about me either. Ghirahim said it himself, I am only a prize, a trophy on a shelf to collect dust._

The ex hero hid his face in shame. That's all he was, he was just a prize. He was a slave... nothing more... nothing less.

Besides, what's below a slave? Even a worm is treated better than a slave. That's all everyone ever did, they only abused him...

"Skychild, it is time to rest." Ghirahim politely knocked on the door. _That's a first. Ghirahim **never** knocks on the door. He just enters. _

"Please give me a minute." The blonde replied.

"No, _now_. I will wait no longer for you." Link bit his lip and exited the room looking to the floor. "Good boy." Ghirahim pet his head as if he was a dog.

Link obediently followed his master through the halls to the demon lord's own room. His stomach felt funny, but he ignored it. By the time they reached the room he felt nauseous, it was most likely just his over-excited nerves.

He was so exhausted though, he wasn't sure if he could stand another night of _this_. Ghirahim surprised him though.

Amazingly, instead of being raped, he was allowed to just go to sleep. That _never _happened before. _Ever_. He was always raped before bed, and tonight he was a little scared.

But he did admit, it felt good just to sleep...

* * *

He awoke with a jump. Something told him he slept in, it was most likely the fact his body had finally gotten the sleep it needed.

His muscles felt stronger than usual, his mind a little clearer.

And through his mind's eye, he could only imagine the anger of the demon king when he learned Link had been late, _again._

"Damn!" Link shot out of bed running down the halls nearly tripping on his own feet more than once. The castle was completely empty for once. Once the teen had made it to the two huge doors, it was for sure he was late. The beating he would receive...

"Wait! What is wrong with me?" Link asked to no one in particular. "I... I _am _the hero so why am I taking this shit from my _enemy_? I don't have to do _this_." The hero with renewed determination backed away from the doors. He knew his weaponry and tunic was somewhere in the castle.

If he had his stuff, he could defeat these stupid demons right? He was just tired when he lost. Two huge battles, one day, it wasn't fair.

Yes, he would go and find his items and defeat the king when he least expected it. Link backed away from the doors turning instantly and running down the halls to the dungeons, his items _had_ to be there.

**Well now that this is over, I do believe I will hide in my box and write the next chapter.**** Sorry for late update and R&R, I need it. Reviews are my food and my everything. *Eats review om nom nom*  
**

**LOL FUNNY REASON WHY THIS IS LATE! NO SERIOUSLY YOU WILL LOL SO HARD! Okay, Here's why I haven't updated for so long: I got lazy. LOL funny right? *Dodges tomatoes* **

**REPLYS**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Lol It's ok, I tend to never log in to review so I'm cool with it. Thanks for the review! :D **

**Noname: Glad you like it! :) Thanks for the review! :D  
**

**Guest: I think any review is a good review, so thank you for the review and I promise I wont discontinue this unless something drastic happens. Thanks for the review! :D  
**

**HappyCat: Yeah I'm still debating on that... but I think they will develop feelings for eachother... I'm just not sure when. Thanks for the review! :D  
**

**Guest (Different guest I assume?): :D I don't know how to respond to that :D Thanks for the review :D  
**

**Valdez: I will! Thanks for the review! :D  
**

**p: HEY! Thanks for the review! :D**

**Miki: I will I promise :) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Cal: Hmmm... I'll think of it. The only problem I have with that is that I'm not one for Demilink so I'm not sure about it... I might try though :) Thanks for the review! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I will try to respond to ALL anonymous reviews. If you gave an anonymous review please look for the name you used.**_

**Well this was unusually fast was it not? **

Ghirahim was furious, hell beyond furious even! "He's not in the bedroom nor the bathroom, I swear he is going to be severely punished for this!" The demon yelled to the empty hallway. All morning the bokoblins had been fighting the dragon, Faron, because she apparently didn't want to die.

Ghirahim crossed his arms and looked around the hallway completely flustered that his favorite toy had gone missing. The demon lord was about to punch a hole in the wall when he heard the distinct sniffing of a certain boy.

Thrilled, the demon casually followed the sound until he found Link under one of the small decorative tables bawling his eyes out. "Found you." Ghirahim chuckled and lowered himself so he could see the boy easier.

"I'm sorry..." The boy cried.

"Master is not to happy you are late. More than late actually. We thought you ran away again." Ghirahim guided Link into the light. "But you still need to be punished young one."

"I'm sorry... I got so scared and... well, I'm tired of this. I give up,_ you win_." The last two words came out as a sob and Ghirahim smiled.

"Do not fear us child, as long as you obey, you will not be punished. You are finally seeing your place I assume? Of course you are. In that case you will need to tell master this not me." Ghirahim gently helped the boy up guiding him down the hall. The demon lord couldn't wipe the smile off his face as the two entered the throne room coming face to face with a not so happy king.

Link hid behind Ghirahim, his big blue eyes looking strait into the ones devoid of any mercy.

"Ghirahim what took so long?" Demise growled lowly. Link felt an uneasy shiver travel up his master's spine.

"W-well, Master as I found the boy he told me something, I only assume he was too afraid of us to speak up sooner." Ghirahim started pulling Link in front of him.

"Well?" Demise growled standing up from his enormous throne and heading to the two. Link felt so tiny compared to Demise. "Spit it out, _hero_."

"I-I give up t-to you. You w-win I no longer wish to f-fight." Link stuttered as he trembled from fear.

"That is all?" Demise sighed heavily. "As you wish. You are no longer a hero, no longer the savior, but a slave. Understood?"

"Y-yes master, I understand. I promise I will not fail you I only wish to serve you in exchange for some freedom." Link replied a little more confident.

"Understood. Here are your duties, instead of completing chores by day you will do whatever you wish. You must come to the throne room by nine every morning. You will _not_ be late. The only requirement is that dinner is at eight, _sharp_ and if needed you will fight at Ghirahim's side in battles. You are not to fail me."

"Yes master. I promise, I will not fail you. I will do whatever you wish with no question."

"Excellent!" Ghirahim clapped his hands. "We will start the process tomorrow, but today we will get your privileges in order. Come skychild, we have a lot we need to go through."

"P-process?" Link asked.

"Yes, of course the only token to getting out of your spot is to sell your soul to master."

"Okay. I am fine with that." The teen shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Now, follow me." Ghirahim smirked.

* * *

Link had been taken to a room he had never been inside before. The demon lord seemed slightly pleased as he inserted the key. In an instant, the door was swung open and Link was left to gawk at the sight before him.

"This is your new room skychild." The demon lord announced. Link entered the forest green room looking at the detail on the walls. "This room was made just for you, I decided on painting the walls like the trees in Faron to give you a little more sense of home as you humans call it." Ghirahim shut the door and left Link alone inside to look at everything.

Along the far west wall was a book self with only 20 books or so. His bad was a big queen-sized bed completer with a dark green color. The carpet was a smooth brown and everything looked to be made of wood. There was a dresser, a nightstand on each side of the bed and a wooden door was on the East wall. Link walked over to the door and opened it seeing a personal bathroom.

Inside was a bathtub with water that came from the ceiling, it was big but not as big as Ghirahim's. Everything had the same colors of green and brown, and it gave a calming tone to the room. on the ceiling of each room was a chandelier made to look like it was made from a tree branch. They both were decorated with fake green leaves and a few white flowers.

Link turned back to the room finding his new bed with something black on it. The teen walked over and picked up the fabric looking at it. There was a short pair of shorts, two glove-like things with holes for his fingers, two sock-like objects cut at the tip so his toes would peak out, and a turtleneck shirt the stopped just above his stomach and had no sleeves. Each article had diamond shapes cut out of it showing more skin than the boy would've like to prefer. But it did cover everything necessary and it was some type of clothing after all.

Yet one question still remained in his head: _Am I willing to give this all up?_

Link decided to put on the outfit left for him. The black material was so tight on his body and _nothing_ was hidden. It was like his was naked anyways, except you didn't see _every_ detail, but everything was noticeable.

The young teen stepped out of the room to find his master smiling down at him.

"You look adorable in your new outfit. Lunch is in one hour. Be there on time." And just like that, Ghirahim was gone in a flurry of diamonds.

What was he supposed to do now? Confusion was evident on the teen's face. They just left him? No lectures? No chores? Nothing made sense.

_I guess I could roam around some more... I really should go over my plan to make sure the demons can't figure it out._

* * *

It had only been 30 minutes and the rain started to pour. The teen just watched the drops fall outside. It seemed like the storm would never end. It was actually really boring and he wished he had chores, or at least something to do.

Then something caught his eye.

There was someone standing on the roof of the mansion. Much too big to be a bokoblin, yet much too small to be one of the demons. The figure wore a black cloak and they just stood there. Who were they?

Curiosity beat common sense and Link opened the window letting the rain water pour in. It was freezing, but Link wanted to know who that person was. Were there any survivors? Was that person one of the survivors?

Link climbed over the ledge and out the window into the pouring rain balancing himself on the roof before walking to the figure. They jumped and ran across the slippery roof running from the teen.

"Wait!" Link called out running after the person while trying to keep his balance. "Wait stop! Who are you?" The teen yelled out but the person didn't stop, they just ran faster.

The boy tried keeping up as he ran, his clothes beyond soaked. The person eventually stopped and turned around watching the boy run.

Link felt hope in his chest as he ran to the person. He turned one of the curves on the roof not quite paying attention and before he knew it, he had slipped off.

The figure he had been chasing before ran to the edge and watched him fall and everything seemed to move in slow motion as he looked up seeing a familiar face of a girl he once knew. Before he could think of who she was the solid impact of the ground hit him and he fell unconscious from the hit wondering if he was going to die or not.

**Wow. Go get the popcorn guys, shit's about to happen.**

**So this should've been updated three days ago, but my internet had a fart. **

**But all is good now! I hope...**

**So please review, I already have the next chapter like, 60% complete so there could be another update today :D **

**REVIEW you know you want to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, crap happens am I right guys? Ha... ha... ha... *dodges tomatoes* ALSO if my story goes away from the actual legend in Skyward Sword, leave me be. I am playing around with stuff like this. It is quite fun :D **

Three days. _Three days_. No sign of life for _three days._ The only way to tell the boy was alive was by the labored breath. The demon lord towered over him as if he was a delicate house of cards about to fall apart in his hands. That was the problem with a demon's magic.

On demons, it worked with perfection each time, but on humans, the current of power could heal them, or send their bodies into shock putting too much pressure on the heart making it fail. So many broken bones, so much blood. Oh the _blood_. It took all the demon's control not to suck him dry.

But it was hard. Holy blood tasted so divine. Even if the hero had an evil heart, his blood was still pure and holy with the power of the Triforce flowing through his veins. The only reason they couldn't just let him die...

Unlike Hylia, (who blessed herself with eternal life) Link wouldn't just come back if he died. No, Hylia would brush off his soul along with the power of the Triforce making the next reincarnated hero weaker in power until one day, he would have no power left. Link was valuable as a weapon because if he was trained, he could awaken the power within him.

Hylia on the other hand just would create a new body for herself. She had an eternal spirit and her power would forever be there. Even though Zelda's body had been sacrificed, Demise only stood now with half of the power of Hylia. The damned goddess was smart like that. She could never be truly vanquished.

If the creator of the world was killed, the world would go with her. It did not matter if Demise had the entire Triforce, Hylia had to live which made it so the demons had to constantly fight to stay on top.

Ghirahim sighed handling the boy's left arm lightly using his magic to slowly heal the bone. The demon had placed a spell on the human that would keep him alive until his body had healed enough to survive on it's own.

The demon king had determined this wasn't an escape attempt after he had examined the way Link fell, and the other fact that he could sense someone else there. He didn't say who he thought it was and he didn't need to.

Ghirahim remembered the merciless eyes filled with a spark of fear as he turned on his heel and stormed away. Ghirahim had just stood there in shock. The last time he had seen that look was before Demise was banished into hell. It was a sheikah. It had to be. No necessarily Hylia, but a sheikah in general. Definitely not Impa, no, _she_ wouldn't be that stupid. Hylia wouldn't send her guard dog.

No she'd send her angles. Pure creatures who fought demons in the name of Hylia. They were warriors of the goddess. The angels only came down in a time of need. Unfortunately when the skies of Skyloft were filled with smoke, the angels protected the humans in their flea to the land below. The angels were also the reason the dragons survived.

What a mess.

Link was an angel actually. Quite funny. He was Hylia's right hand angel who protected her as her hero. Yet now it seemed he had fallen. He was born into the world as the angel of peace to bring balance between light and dark, hence his name, he was to link the creatures of the surface and angels to peace and paradise. The boy had more power than he knew of.

Ghirahim pet the lovely, bloody, blonde hair with a smile. He loved his Skychild actually, the boy was so innocent and sweet. But he was a robot. Programed not to stop like the ones in Lanayru. He was programmed to never give up, and to never back down. It was his only weakness. If he hadn't charged head-first into the final battle that determined everyone's fate, he would've won. If he studied his opponent better, he would've won.

The demon lord smirked. Hylia meant to make him perfect and failed by not giving the boy common sense. Ghirahim sighed and watched the boy breath- more like wheeze. His right lung had be punctured by a stray rib that broke. He was barely alive when they found him.

The side of his skull had a horrible break in it and you could see the indent where the bone was in his brain. He should be dead right now. But he wasn't thanks to a spell. The only reason he wasn't dead was because of Ghirahim. Magic was a wonderful thing in some ways. The only bad thing was that Ghirahim was now less powerful and weaker thanks to this incident. He grit his teeth.

_'The stupid child better not be ungrateful!' _Ghirahim thought. _'But it is my duty. Master would be so mad if I let him die.' _The demon sighed and got back to work there was still too much to do.

* * *

_'Oww...'_ Link thought as he felt his broken leg being moved into another agonizing position. He couldn't find his voice to tell the person to stop, it was like his mind was detached from his body. He couldn't move his fingers, his arms, hell, he couldn't even feel himself breath. He could feel pain but couldn't find his vocal cords to cry out.

He felt like a stone. He couldn't move, it was like his brain wasn't there to tell his body what to do. And for a moment he wondered if it would be like this for the rest of his life. He could feel the broken bones being healed and it was like his muscles were being pulled apart. But he knew it was the demons healing him. He knew the feeling like the back of his hand. He knew what it felt like to have the cells in your body be forcefully joined with the others to make you whole again.

But it hurt so badly.

A sharp pain spread across his body and he didn't realize it but he cried out sharply now being able to breathe better and he could now feel his heart pound against his crest.

His ears could once again hear around once more. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck life this forever.

"Finally." He heard Ghirahim chuckle. "I thought you were dead for a while."

Link couldn't find his tongue to form words so he just moaned painfully.

"I see, well I promise _this_ will hurt." Ghirahim sighed.

_'As if it didn't before...'_ Link thought. The teen felt freezing hands on either side of his head and froze. _'What is he doing?!'_ Link panicked. _'Is he killing me?!' _

"Now relax. It will all be over soon." Link was panicking in his head as he felt tiny pricks of energy enter his skin meaning magic was being forced into his head. A sharp agony entered and pulsed through his skull making him moan in pain.

The pain intensified until it almost became unbearable then it was gone. His eyes snapped open and he gasped and panted.

"There we go." The demon lord sighed. "Now we're back to normal. Can you move your hands yet?"

"My hands? You just put magic into my head and your worried about my _hands?_" Link nearly yelled shocking himself that he was now able to speak.

"You know you should be thanking me because I saved you." Ghirahim glared. "In fact the only reason you can speak now is because _I_ got the broken pieces of bone out of your brain and back where they belonged. You owe me your life."

"What? I didn't feel that bad. And why didn't I die instantly?"

"Because you silly Skychild, I used my magic to save you. Even with the bones in your brain, my magic controlled your body while your brain basically died. Then my magic restored your brain to natural health." Ghirahim bragged about his magic once again.

"Oh..." Link gulped. "Th-thank you." The boy sat up and looked at himself noting the scratches, the bruises, and the scars where he was cut really deep. "Will I be okay?"

"As far as I can tell, yes. But walking will be difficult. Your legs were both shattered beyond repair on their own. It might be painful as well."

"I'll survive." Link nodded and tried to stand up, feeling like a new born baby with both legs weak and shaky.

"Told you." Ghirahim placed an arm around the teen's waist helping him up only to have his legs give out beneath him. If it wasn't for the demon he would've collapsed.

"This wasn't as difficult as I remember." Link noted dumbly trying to get his legs underneath him.

"Well your muscles are weak. I did have to rebuild them."

"Oh then that explains it." Link sighed in frustration as he fell again. Surprisingly, Ghirahim kept his patience and helped him back up. Link managed to get his feet under him once more, but he couldn't balance. Thanks to Ghirahim, he walked to the door before he fell once more groaning in frustration.

"It is fine. Allow me to carry you to dinner."

"Dinner? It's _that_ late?" Link asked.

"Skychild, you have been out for three days."

"_Three_ days?" Link gasped and shook his head. "How could I be that weak?"

"Weak? You survived a bone through your lung and a bone through your brain. You are not weak." Ghirahim scoffed. "Try loosing half your power. _That_ makes you feel weak."

"Wow, poor baby." Link joked and chuckled making Ghirahim chuckle.

"Yes, you might be thinking how pathetic I must sound." Ghirahim laughed.

"Actually no."

"Really? Why is this?"

"Because everyone is really different in their own way. My mother used to tell me that everyone was special in their own little way. There is no such thing as normal because in order for anything to be normal, everyone has to have the same thing alike. Like, it is normal to have skin on your bones, but there can be no normal for eye color or hair color. Your weak will never be the same as mine."

"Your mother, how did you lose her?" Ghirahim asked with curiosity. Link looked to the ground.

"They were flying, my mom and dad. And I was only five but I remember watching them. Something came out of the clouds below and scared the Loftwings and they bucked my parents off. I remember watching them fall, then nothing. They disappeared through the clouds. I guess that's why I was so eager to go down when Zelda fell. I guess I wanted to see if they survived as well."

"I am sorry." Ghirahim sighed. "I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's fine. If you mind, how did you lose yours?"

"Well before your city in the sky... let's see... about 1,053 years before Skyloft was created, I was a human with my parents, only the age of three. I can still smell the smoke of burning buildings..." Ghirahim stopped for a second then shook his head lightly. "My father had gone outside to fight the enemies, my mother stayed inside and protected me. The rest is blank, but I remember _his_ eyes and the fire of _his_ hair. I then stayed with_ him_ forever. Cursed for eternity."

"That must be hard..." Link gave Ghirahim a sympathetic look.

"No it is fine. Since you came into my life, I have been eager each day to see what you'd do." Ghirahim chuckled absentmindedly.

"Wait what?"

"When we met in the Skyveiw temple, I looked down upon you as if you were a pest. Then as our battles became interesting, I actually pitied you. It seemed as if we both were in the same position, fighting a battle that neither of us should've been a part of. We were both forced into war and it didn't matter what we wanted, we were stuck in our position."

"Well I admit, some days it felt like that." Link admitted.

"But it does not matter anymore. We are now fighting the same team."

"I guess. But I am still new to this." Link chuckled to himself.

"That is true. But even though I been a part of this for many years, I still feel new, and even I make mistakes."

"_You_? Make a _mistake_?" Link exaggerated with a smile.

"I could always drop you." Ghirahim contemplated. "But what fun would that be?" Link smiled to Ghirahim as they walked/waddled down the hall.

* * *

That night, Link layed in his bed and sighed. He rolled over in the warm sheets and reached under his bed. He had stored the important items there the day he got the room.

He pulled out a picture of Zelda and held the smiling photo in the moonlight. "Zelda..." He whispered her name and let his fingers trail over her face. He had found the picture in the pocket with his supplies when he found them.

He reached under the bed again and pulled out his sword, the one that glimmered in the light, the one that the demons didn't dare touch with their bare hand.

"Fi..." The hero whispered. "Fi please tell me you're still in there. C'mon Fi. Fi... please..." The teen sighed and bowed his head. "Fi I need you."

"Master... I have always been here. All you needed to do what clear your mind so I may speak." The same voice echoed through his mind.

"Thank the goddess Fi... I missed you."

"Master, you are in worse condition than the last time I saw you. I suggest utilizing the potion in your adventure pouch in order to heal your legs."

"Of course... thank you Fi..." Link reached down once more and too out the spare red potion that he had forgotten about healing his legs to perfect condition once more.

"Master, my calculations show that there is a 51% chance your plan will work. If you fail, I wish you the best of luck."

"I wont fail. Where are the survivors do you know?" Link asked wiping the taste from his lips.

"I understand they are beyond the waters of lake Floria. That is the Holy Land. The goddess, Hylia, had created this land in a time of emergency. The demons cannot step foot in the Holy Land as long as the goddess keeps her power. There is a tribe, the Sheikah, that might give you trouble. They are the goddess's protectors. Show them the sword you hold in your hand and they will let you pass."  
"Thanks Fi. I appreciate this."

"Master Link, I wish you luck."

Link smiled lightly and stood up from his bed now with his muscles completely healed. He reached under the bed and grabbed his adventure pouch, his shield, and a black cloak. His tunic was too ripped for repair so he left them in the rat infested dungeons. He wouldn't miss it. This was his last chance to make it back. There was no turning back after this.

With the thought in his mind, he dashed down the hallway more than eager to get out of this horrible place.

**Well there he goes... looking for trouble again.**

**Anyways, next chapter is dedicated to a hand picked reviewer. Whoever reviews on this chapter gets a chance to have the next chapter dedicated to them! But only the reviews on THIS chapter, not ones from previous chapters. I will hand write and put the names in a hat of the people who reviewed (You can be an anonymous reviewer as well) You have until the next chapter update to review. **

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS: IF YOU PICK A NAME THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN REVIEWED WITH, (as in someone uses the name, 1, and you also use the name, 1,) I WILL KICK OUT BOTH NAMES FROM THE DRAW. CONCENTRATE, YOU CAN DO THIS! Lol. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentlmen! Boys and girls! I bring to you, all the way from the deepest darkest depths of my mind, chapter 6!**

**ALSO what you all have been waiting for, this chapter's dedication goes to: _Farli30519 _**

**CONGRATS and THANK YOU for reading. In fact, thank you ALL!**

**HOLY COW! 50 REVIEWS! GOD I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE THE WORST STORY ON THIS CITE BUT NOOOOOOOO I GET 50 REVIEWS?! SWEET! (55 to be exact)**

**ALSO: Around the tenth chapter, I will be holding another drawing to have another chapter dedicated to someone else! But I have added one rule to this next one: HOW EVER MANY TIMES YOU HAVE REVIEWED ON THIS STORY, THAT'S HOW MANY TIMES YOUR NAME WILL BE ENTERED TO BE DRAWN. SO! If you have reviewed every chapter, you have a higher chance of having your name drawn. :) Also if you have already won, you cannot be entered to be drawn again.  
**

**AND ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT! Do you like this story? Well I have another one titled: _Prisoner_ I suggest you go and check it out!**

**Now, for all you DemiLink lovers out there, this is the chapter for you! **

* * *

Link ran through the dead forests of Faron trying to stay as silent as possible. The once healthy green glow now was grey with ashes. The entire forest had been burned down killing all life in the forest. The boy stopped and took a deep breath.

Why did he do this?

After all, his masters were trusting him finally, yet he decided to betray their only shred of trust towards him. But still it was odd that they were actually being nice to him. _Him_! Their worst enemy!

It didn't matter though. Ever since he saw _her_ on the roof, he had to find her. And this was Fi's best estimate of where she was.

Zelda.

What if he wasn't the only human left? Just that thought alone sent a pang of hope through his chest. Maybe the sheikah could help him kill the demons. After all, they do follow Hylia, so wouldn't they want to kill Demise as well?

Lake Floria was just a quarter of a mile North, then he had to find a cave near the waterfall. That was it right?

Link felt like he had been walking forever, his feet aching for him to stop, but he couldn't. What if they were following him?

He had to move. Ghirahim could just randomly appear any second now. Or worse, Demise.

Of course if he had to choose, he'd choose Ghirahim. Though he was crazy, the demon lord would at least feed him. And Ghirahim would at least rape him more gently than Demise ever could.

Link stopped suddenly lost in thought.

_'Wait, what if they see what I'm **wearing**? Wait what am I thinking? I shouldn't worry about my wardrobe right now! It's either this or go nude, and I really don't want to see Zelda in my birthday suit.'  
_  
Link sighed looking to the ground devoid of any life. What was the point? The demons would just drag him back and all he could do was act innocent and play along until he thought of another plan. It seemed like that was all he ever did.

_Oh please don't master! _He would cry to avoid a beating. But he'd do it with tears streaming and a childish look to his face. _B-but Master I had no control of my body. It just went. It seemed like it was controlling itself. _He would whimper just to squirm out of their grips. _Yes Master. I will do anything you wish. I will give you everything._ He would bow to show "loyalty" to his masters. They sometimes thought they beat the courage out of him but it was just an act.

All of it was an act of survival. He pretended to be weak. He pretended to be scared. Every time he bowed, he glared to the floor. He hated this.

The only thing that wasn't an act was the tears of humiliation and pain that streamed down his face every night. The nights he was taken, those were the ones where nothing was held back. In his first week, he clawed, kicked punched, bit, and screamed until his throat was sore (or until he was gagged). On his second week, he did the same. About three months later he submitted to it.

But he submitted because he didn't like being hurt at every turn, and he didn't like the darkness and loneliness. He never really liked the darkness. To be honest, sometimes it scared him.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Link stopped and thought for a minute. How would the demons react when they found out he left? The teen felt his heart rate quicken and his breath came in short shallow gasps. The blade fell from his hand as he was lost in the dizzying thoughts, the edges of his vision went white and he backed a few steps, he wanted to scream as loud as he could yet it felt like his voice wasn't there. He was panicking, but why? He could fight, he could work his way back to the top... right?

He knew the answer to that.

Link's back hit a tree and he fell to the ground. He brought his knees to his chest and he ducked his head inside his knees wrapping his arms around himself and crying. He hated his life.

"Poor Skychild." Ghirahim chuckled from no where.

"I knew you were following me." Link growled out to the air.

"You ran." Ghirahim shrugged now reappearing in front of the teen. "But of course, my duty is to bring you back and punish you."

Ghirahim grabbed the boy by his hair and forced him up. Dark brown eyes glared into crystal blue ones. "I am not happy with you Skychild. Not at all. I am under strict orders to bring you to the castle, but you have no idea how badly I want to make you bleed, make you _scream_." The demon hissed into that terrified face. "We _trusted _you. Gave you your _own_ room. Gave you _freedom_. Yet here we are, back to square one."

In the blink of an eye, they were back in the castle. Ghirahim now proceeded to drag Link down the hall to the demon's room. He shoved him in harshly and stormed in, closing the door behind him.

* * *

How humiliating. Link looked up with sad eyes to the dinning room table where his masters sat, casually talking about his punishment while feasting on the mouth-watering foods. Even if he could reach his head up to the table, he couldn't eat because of the gag around his mouth.

"You may administer the punishment but you may not leave no scars or cuts or bruises on his body. Understood?" Demise commanded.

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it Ghirahim. I am giving you orders and you will obey them. Get creative. That's all I will say."

"Yes master." Ghirahim's eyes flickered to Link for a second before he looked back to Demise. "What about starvation? And dehydration?" The boy's heart sank at those words. He hated the throb of his throat when they didn't give him water, but most of all, he hated the pangs of hunger that flashed through his body.

"That is fine, but I expect him alive."

"Yes master." Ghirahim had a faint smile tugging the edges of those snow white lips. Link squirmed uncomfortably in the chains. He hated being bound like this.

It meant he couldn't defend himself, he was vulnerable. But he also hated how they talked about him like he wasn't there.  
Though why should he complain? His actions have consequences. He had no right to complain. He knew this was coming if he got caught and-

What was he thinking? There had to be a way out. There always was a way out. He failed his ancestors. They succeeded and he failed. He had a destiny to do something great, he could've changed the world, but he didn't.

He felt ashamed of himself. How could he let this happen? Why didn't he take five minutes to heal himself? Why did he go charging into battle?

He chocked and looked up as Ghirahim jerked the chain around his neck also known as a leash. He was able to stand and he had to follow Ghirahim wherever the demon was taking him.

Link stared to the deep red carpet as they walked, his ears pointed down slightly and his spine was slumped along with his shoulders. He was glad he was able to keep his shorts. He liked having clothing. It was little protection, but better than nothing. At least bokoblins weren't staring at him as if he were a piece of meat.

Ghirahim was awfully silent and that scared Link. Usually the demon was talking about anything and everything. Link already knew where he would be put for the night: the dungeons.

And just like before, he was harshly thrown to the ground into the rat piss and mud. The teen whimpered and laid there, he had nothing else better to do.

He was unsure how long he laid there, but a faint glow came from the staircase causing him to curl into a ball and whimper again.

In mere minutes, Demise stood before him with evil eyes. Link shivered and looked up to his master miserably.

"I told Ghirahim he couldn't touch you, but that is only because I wanted you untouched for me." The king looked around the dungeons. "Not the cleanest place but it will do."

The hero felt like crying. He knew it was going to happen. Demise knew it was going to happen. And they both knew just how much it would hurt.

The king wasted no time removing his robes. He dropped to his knees and literally dragged Link over by his hips, those sharp claws digging into him.

Link trembled with fear to find that his master was already hard. The hero flinched as his shorts were removed by huge, strong hands.

He didn't bother kicking or crying. He already knew he couldn't prevent this. Unlike Ghirahim, Demise had absolute patience.

Those huge fingers caressed his hips and thighs sending small but noticeable sparks to his limp member. Unexpectedly, the demon's head went down and his large soft tongue slid across his balls making the teen gasp and grunt. He moaned and moaned as that tongue did it's magic and began to lick across the tip of his sensitive and now hard member.

He felt his body heat rising along with the sensations in his groin. His climax was coming on fast. Demise reached a hand up playing with the hero's nipples before pinching harshly making Link moan and groan louder.

It was becoming unbearable, all the sensations and feelings. He was about to reach his climax, he breathed heavily and thrusted up into that big warm mouth. The king them moaned deeply in his throat intensifying the sensations.

Just a little more... a little more until he... he-

Link cried out harshly as the base of his manhood was squeezed in a deadly grip. He looked up to his master with half-lidded eyes now filling with tears.

"Not just yet _little hero_. You can come when I give you permission." Demise kept his grip on Link's hard member as he pumped himself a little with his other hand.

Link waited in fear and dread as he felt Demise line up with his unprepared entrance. The king seemed to hesitate a quick second before burying himself deep in the hero.

The child's eyes widened and he threw his head back as he arched his back and screamed at the top of his lungs, tears already forming in his eyes.

He screamed until no air was left in his lungs and he took small short gasps all followed by deafening screams. Tears streamed from the bright blue eyes as he was split harshly, his small entrance ripping and flowing with blood. Demise gave him little time to adjust before he pulled half-way out before shoving himself back in again making the teen's screams amplify a level or two.

Instinct took over and Link began to struggle and fight his master. He kicked at the king and he struggled to push himself away. Demise growled in annoyance and thrusted into the boy harshly once more forcing another scream from the boy's lungs.

Link just laid there and screamed and cried as he was thrusted into again and again, Demise never once hitting his pleasure spot. His poor cock was starting to throb and change color as he wasn't able to come yet.

After what seemed like eternity, Demise came filling the child with his seeds. Demise then released Link's member and pumped him a couple times allowing him to come.

The demon king stood, cleaned himself off a little then put his robes back on. He also took the time to pull Link's shorts back up but Link didn't care at this point. It hurt too much to think. He could feel the come and blood spill out of him like a never-ending river.

The hero just cried himself to sleep. His dreams taking him nowhere else then back in his mother's arms where he was finally safe.

He was happy in his dream. He told his mother everything that happened and she just smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes and shushed him while she sang a lullaby. In the back of his mind, he knew this was a dream, and just that thought alone sent warm tears down his cheeks.

**Extra-long chapter and I even tried to throw in a sad scene at the end. **

**So, how do you think the story is going so far? **

**If you have any suggestions, comments, or anything, please tell me I wont bite... (I'll just nibble :3)**

**Review please! Reviews give me happiness and the urge to write!**


End file.
